broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Kodiak Flasheart
'''Kodiak '''is a blue pegasus that lives in the Crystal Empire however he was originally from Panem on Earth. Description Kodiak is a blue pegasus with a black mane. He has blue eyes and has several piercings on his lips, nose bridge and eyebrows. Kodiak has a tuff of hair on his chin. Because Kodiak is new to being a pony, he doesn't have a Cutie Mark yet. At first Kodiak is very quiet, he hardly talks but when he does it is usually few but very important words. Kodiak comes off as being very intimidating towards other people, so most people expect him to be a very scary person. Kodiak has a good scene of morals and has a soft spot for those weaker than himself. He tends to put the need of others before him and keeps his problems to himself even when he needs the help of others. Kodiak likes thunderstorms for some reason. His Cutie Mark is a Blue Trident, similar to the one he owns. History Kodiak wasn't born a pegasus or even in Equestria. Kodiak was born a human on Earth in the Nation of Panem. His origins are unknown because he was found one day by fishermen out at sea on clinging to a piece of drift wood and adopted by the family in District 4. It is unknown to Kodiak but he was born on Hawaii. When Kodiak was 18, he was reaped into the Hunger Games, a blood sport that puts children in-between the ages of 12 to 18 against one another to the death. In this particular Hunger Game the tributes or contestants were given special powers. Kodiak was given the power to create and control electricity. At some point Kodiak was reincarnated by Aniju into a pegaus and sent to the Crystal Empire along with three other tributes Nabby of the Capitol, and two sisters named Shiraz and Merlot of District 5. Aniju gave Kodiak a Bakugan that he has yet to figure out how to use. Being the oldest, Kodiak took it upon himself to look after the others. He took up a job as a window washer in the Crystal Castle and does odd jobs around the castle. Kodiak started to starve himself inorder to feed the others. However once they got jobs there was more money to go around. A few days into his job at the castle, Kodiak was smitten my a lovely unicorn named Tigerlilly that works there as well. After living in the Crystal Empire for a month, Kodiak's clumsy flirts easily won over the affections of Tigerlilly. She soon insisted that he and his three companions move in with her. Her cottage was small, and filled with parasprites. Kodiak and the others helped Tigerlilly relocated the parasprites and moved in with her, he promised as soon as they earn enough money to get on their feet, they would move out. However Tigerlilly didn't seem to mind the others. Sometime later, Kodiak met Aniju and Ivory. He quickly joined their group and soon started to develope a feelings for the spastic member Slasho. However Kodiak was unware that Tigerlilly had feelings for him this whole time. Slasho returned the feelings to Kodiak and under her training, Kodiak was able to earn his Cutie Mark. Gallery Pictures of Kodiak. Slasho and Kodiak.JPG|Slasho and Kodiak Trivia *Kodiak Flasheart is named after two meerkats, a male Kodiak from the Sequoia Mob and another male meerkat from the Gozilla Mob named Flasheart. *After the death of Nabby in the Hunger Games, it was decided to move all four tributes to the My Little Pony Universe after the Game, to reuse the characters, so Kodiak doesn't have a pony-like name because he was born a human. Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Crystal Empire Residents Category:Ivory members